Chaotic Power
by TheChosen0ne1
Summary: What if Percy becomes a hellhound. What if Percy goes to Tartarus. What if Percy becomes gaurdian of the hunt. What if everything happens to Percy, yet in the end, he has to take personal matters into his own hands. Find out in this mixed up story.
1. It All Started With Him

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, and flames are available because I like campfires (PJO puns, lol) Let us get started. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL RIGHTS TO UNCLE RICK RIORDAN! **

**Time Period: After Blood of Olympus**

**Percy POV**

** Location: Camp Half-Blood**

** Time: 6:66**

I heard the sound of metal on metal, or more likely to be celestial bronze on celestial bronze, outside of the camp borders. As soon as the metal was heard, all the campers, including me, went to the camp border. When we got there stood a boy, with a slightly good tan, sea green eyes, a 2 pack, and dark gray hair, covered in gold dust. I'm already guessing that dad couldn't keep it in his pants could he.

"Heelllo, anybody here." said the son of Poseidon. All of our gaping mouths closed, as Annabeth was the first to wake up from the startle. She walked up to the boy, with a little twinkle in her eye, but I shook that off. She was about to say hi when the boy interrupted, "So I can guess you're the smart one, having come to talk to me first." As soon as he said that, I already knew what I was dealing with, having known a specific child of Zeus. That's right, I'm dealing with a pompous, bragger, gotta-have-all-the-attention- child.

"My name is Alexander, or you can just call me Alexander the Great." I was already a bit ticked off but, I could deal with it, as long as he didn't mess with my friends. Once all the introductions were done, everyone started moving to the mess hall when all of a sudden, a huge wave was coming down. Everyone started running, but I knew better, because I've controlled bigger waves. So, I did what I was supposed to, and the familiar tug in my gut came to me. I stopped the wave, but the amount of energy used to stop that wave was incredible. Then suddenly, Poseidon appeared, looking astounded and tired. I wonder why. Then, he spoke with this voice that rivaled that of Zeus when he was angry, "This here is my son, Alexander, and you all are to treat him with respect and loyalty." Oh shit. Then Alexander came riding on a small wave, which I was tempted to collapse. "I have just come back from saving Atlantis from a pack of unknown megladons (**A/N I don't think I spelled it right, please correct me) **and a few evil mer-men, with no training!" Everyone started cheering, except Clarisse, the Stolls, Nico, and Anneb-. Wait, Annabeth was cheering too! Eh, must be excited, because it was his first pack, and he did it with no training, so I don't blame her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, all of my friends were becoming more and more distant, but that wasn't even the bad part. The bad part was that he was spreading rumors about me to my friends. He told Grover that I burned an innocent tree, and he told Will Solace that I broke his bow that his dad gave him. And what made me angrier was that everyone BELIEVED him! Now, Grover wouldn't let around him, or Juniper, and Will would try to hit me with an arrow to my genitals. I was growing lonelier and lonelier. Some of the friends that I still had was Clarisse, Nico, the Stolls, and Annabeth, though she has been growing a bit more distant.

Annabeth, would barely let me kiss her, much less be around her. She was always with my stuck up brother. He was constantly bragging when his achievements were nothing compared to the Aphrodite girls, (just a metaphor).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP (NOT MANY MORE SO, TAKE IT AND LIKE IT)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just came out of the Hermes cabin, because I didn't want to be near my brother. (Little did I know what was happening in my cabin.) As soon as I came out, I saw the entire arena filled, with more campers waiting outside. So, there was only one thing I was supposed to do…. go to the arena.

When I did get to the arena, I was surprised that we had this many campers, but then I remembered that now there are a bunch of more cabins. I had to shove my way through the crowd, getting multiple scratches, and a few cuts from swords that were just moving wildly. As soon as I was able to get a clear view of what was happening, I almost laughed. I saw Alexander fighting Aphrodite girls, literally. And when he won, he made it look like he conquered the world. I'm starting to think that this kid is a child of Zeus with all his theatrics. Then it happened. He saw me. "Oh, look who finally showed up. My wimpy little brother, who probably couldn't beat a kitten with a Q-tip." That's when I spoke up. "By little kitten, do you mean Nemean Lion? If so, then I already have." His face became red with anger. "I see how it is then, if you are so powerful, which I doubt, then why don't you come up and fight me." I nearly fell laughing at his funny antics. Him, fight me, sure; but I had an idea, so I had to take this offer. "Okay then, right here right now." I walked down to the battlefield. He had a celestial bronze sword with full armor that looked so heavy, I wondered how he carried it. It must've looked like a David and Goliath fight, since I had no armor, and only my fists. As soon as Chiron said begin, Alex ran at me, his sword held vertically, and really high as he swung with all his might. I simply sidestepped, and jabbed him in the stomach, and when he bent over, I kneed him in the face so hard, he flew back about a foot, and landed with a thump. "Ha, you are good, but yet you have nothing to fight for?" I was about to respond when he grabbed Annabeth and kissed her fiercely. I saw red as soon as he did this, and I went ballistic. I jabbed him in the face multiple times, which led to me contorting his face, before delivering a painful right hook to his face, causing blood to fly from his face. He stood up, and came running at me his sword held in a horizontal position. He was about to swing when I did something I never knew I could. I used the water in his body to lift him off the shaking and cracking ground. His face was getting red since I used the water to clog his throat and nostrils. Before I knew it, his face popped and exploded everywhere, causing guts to land on everyone. Annabeth ran over to me, with her dagger held in an icepick grip, when 13 bright, multi-colored flashes appeared right in front of me.

There stood all 12 Olympians (and Hades), all with a different face of emotion, some funny, some, not so funny. Zues' face showed that he was extremely happy, for what reason I didn't know. Poseidon looked angry as fuck. Almost as if he were trying to kill Athena with his gaze, but then multiply that times 10. Artemis looked proud. Hades look like he could care less. Apollo looked like he was going to puke, even though he has probably seen worse. Hera looked mischievous, almost as if she had been wanting this to happen. Hermes looked sad, as if he knew what was coming. Hestia wasn't here. Ares looked excited, and bloodthirsty, as always. Aphrodite was forming an Athena-like-plan, and I knew this because her forehead was scrunched up, in a fashionable way though. Hephaestus was tinkering with what looked like a ball- point pen. Athena was most likely calculating all possible actions that were about to happen. Demeter was reading the back of a cereal box, and Dionysus was asleep.  
"Perseus Theseus Jackson" bellowed Zeus. "You are to be trialed today for the murder of Alexander Octavian David. You will be teleported to Mt. Olympus, and be cuffed so you cannot escape." Quicker than necessary, I was teleported to Mt. Olympus, and landed on the big, floating island with a silver light.  
"Perseus The-", "Yeah yeah, I get it, full name, get to the point.", I interrupted. Zeus was red with anger when I interrupted him. "I was going to have mercy on your consequence child, but now, I will have no mercy. Now, to the point, you are here today for the murder of Alexander Dion. To you plead innocent?" I spoke the truth, but mainly what my heart told me to say, "No, everything I did, I did in my honor, and revenge, for the reason that Alexander had spread rumors and lies about me.", as I stated calmly. "Then that is it, Perseus Jackson is declared GUILTY! As for your punishment, you will be sent to-" Then Hera whispered in his ear. Zeus then whispered back to Hera, and she nodded. "Perseus Jackson, I hereby send you, to Tartarus for 100 years! And when your exile is over, you will come back for another trial."  
As soon as those words were spoken, I was screaming, the ground beneath me cracking, and water geysers shooting out of the water. Artemis was screaming to the point where her beauty was gone, wait, what, slow down. I take that back, I meant till her face was red. Apollo was notching back an arrow. Poseidon was with a face of joy, probably because he just got his revenge. Yet only one thing caught my attention; it was the fact that Hera wasn't moving an inch, just smirking. Hmm.  
"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed. This is Perseus' punishment, and no one will be able to deny it. Council dismissed!"

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. This was the opener for what was to come. The chapters will get better and longer. Thx. So please check out the other chapters that I will be uploading. Plz review and criticize, because I need all the help I can get. Thank you, and have a good day. Chapter 2 will probably be out on Thursday, so be sure to keep up.


	2. Tartarus

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of Chaotic Power. Plz review and help out.**

**Lets begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, for that is Uncle Rick's to keep.**

**Last Time:**

. "Then that is it, Perseus Jackson is declared GUILTY! As for your punishment, you will be sent to-" Then Hera whispered in his ear. Zeus then whispered back to Hera, and she nodded. "Perseus Jackson, I hereby send you, to Tartarus for 100 years! And when your exile is over, you will come back for another trial."  
As soon as those words were spoken, I was screaming, the ground beneath me cracking, and water geysers shooting out of the water. Artemis was screaming to the point where her beauty was gone, wait, what, slow down. I take that back, I meant till her face was red. Apollo was notching back an arrow. Poseidon was with a face of joy, probably because he just got his revenge. Yet only one thing caught my attention; it was the fact that Hera wasn't moving an inch, just smirking. Hmm.  
"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed. This is Perseus' punishment, and no one will be able to deny it. Now, let us send him to Tartarus."

**Now:**

Oh shit, I was going to hell, but not just any hell, no, the worst deepest part of it. I knew I was going down, but I'm going down fighting and striving.

"Now let us rid of you Jackson." Said Zeus as he lifted his bolt, ready to shoot. Just when he was on the peak of throwing the bolt, I used, not his blood, but hydrogen molecules to stop, or slow down the bolt as it was flying through the air. I was able to tilt it, so it missed me by a few feet, but not enough, as I got a few scratches, and my ears were ringing, vision blurry. I saw Zeus standing, holding his hand out, as the master bolt flew to his hand.

Soon, I realized that I was free of my cuffs, and I started running, even though I knew that they would catch up. When they got close, I spurted out a geyser, using the water to do two things, heal me, and slow down the gods who were chasing me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU FURTHER INTO TARTARUS, IF THERE IS A DEEPER PLACE!" Zeus bellowed, and he flashed in front of me, holding me by the neck. His grip was stopping the oxygen from getting into my system, but I used what little energy I had to boil the water in his hand making him drop me. I took the startle to start running even faster.

Then, Poseidon had the fantastic idea of throwing a huge wave at me. When he did, I smirked, and stood straight, just waiting for the wave to hit me. Three moments later, water, refreshing as if I were taking a swim, hit me. I was energized, and shimmering a blue/green aura. That's when it happened. Everything around me stopped. Nobody was moving, not one inch. I was trying to figure out what was happening when I remembered that, there is water and blood in a human, or god as well, and I knew that I was bending it. Then, a big black, starry portal opened in front of me, and a woman, with the most perfectly tanned skin, black eyes that could suck you in, and black, flowing hair, with the perfect shape. If Aphrodite would see her, she would try to be exactly like her.

"Ah, I'm finally able to see you physically." Said the beautiful women. "Don't worry about me, but don't kill any gods, and that is not a request, and you wouldn't want to have me on your bad side." I nodded like the Kelp Head I am, and said the stupidest thing I could say, "Uh, okay." As soon as the woman has stepped back into the portal, I started to feel time again, but the gods still weren't moving. In fact, Apollo is asleep. I stopped water bending, and as soon I let go of them, I was struck by a blue flash, and then I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke in a strange place, well I wouldn't call it strange, but more like terrifying. Oh fuck, I'm in Tartarus. I noticed I was being hefted on a Cyclops' back, but I didn't struggle, because I would get to shelter at the Cyclops' "home" and then kill the Cyclops, and stay there for a while.

As the Cyclops were walking around, I noticed that all the hellhounds were looking at me, and I knew that they knew that I was alive, but the hellhounds decided to back away from the Cyclops, because these were some of the biggest Cyclops that I have been hefted on. Then, there was this one hellhound, a hellhound the looked at me astonished, and worried. And I only knew one hellhound that would look at me like that. 'Percy, can you hear me?' Said an unknown voice in my head. 'Uh, who the hell are you?' I asked back mentally. 'It's Mrs. O'Leary.' 'Uh, how the fuck did you get into my head?' I mentally asked back. 'Well, in Tartarus, hellhounds have communications with other animals, and technically speaking, you are another animal.' 'Then how come no other hellhounds haven't spoken to me?' I returned. I was full of questions now. 'That is because you do not know them, and unless you are the Alpha hellhound, you can only speak to hellhounds you know.' And I responded stupidly, 'Uh, yeah, sure, um…' 'Don't worry, I'll follow you to the camp, which by the way, was a very smart tactic, for you being your usual Seaweed Brain.' I scowled fiercely at this comment. 'Okay then, see you there.' With that last comment, I was taken away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of stupid laughter. "Ha-ha, we got him. This is going to be a big catch for the boss." Boss? Who is this, Boss? "Yeah man…, we got him now. We are gonna get big paychecks for this big catch." He sounded a bit Jamaican. When they set me down, I waited 30 seconds before peeking. Not too shabby actually. A really nice place, for the fact that this is Tartarus. When the two Cyclops left the room, I stood up, and reached into my trusty pocket. Yep, there it was my. I pulled out the pen, but not uncapping it because it would make too much noise. I looked around, then a black blur appeared not to far from the home. Good, Mrs. O'Leary is here for my backup just in case. I started stalking around, looking for a way out. I was moving to the exit when the Jamaican Cyclops found me. "Tryin' to run away, ain't cha you little rascal. Why don't you just come back over here, and die quickly." I decided it's best to respond, "Why, you're a nice one, for the offer, but I'd rather not. Because if anything, I'm not gonna be the one dying today." "Oh, I'm going to enjoy eating your flesh." "Ew, just ew." With that, he charged. He had a club that resembled Hercules' club. He swung and I ducked. When I was low, I swiped his knee causing him to yell in pain. At this yell. The other Cyclops came into the room with his club ready. When he saw me he charged, swiping at me, which I dodge, and rolled, so then I was at an angle from him. Then I threw my sword at the one I was fighting, and took the fallen club, and hit him with his brother's club. He exploded into dust. His brother was angrier now, as he came charging at me so hard, that he would break the club and my arm. So I did quick thinking, and searched my pocket. I took out riptide, and uncapped the bad boy. When he charged, I had to side-step at the last minute, and leave my sword horizontally, in the spot I was in. He got sliced in half. His body slid slowly off his legs, and when his body hit the floor, he exploded into dust.

Now that I was done with these, I went outside the tent, and started looking for Mrs. O-Leary. I couldn't see her, almost as if she was hiding, but why. Then I felt a little tingle on the back of my neck. My hairs stood up, and time slowed down. This is what I like to call, pre-fight adrenaline. Then, I turned a 180 degrees, and saw a huge hellhound lunging at me. Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the floor. 'I am the Alpha hellhound, and you cannot be communicating with one of us sea-spawn. Any hound that does betray my rule will be punished. When he said this, his head twitched to the left. I looked over there, and my vision redden. I saw Mrs. O-Leary crumpled on the floor, her entire body had a long scratch mark, her snout still currently bleed, the black fur around the wound became a bit red. No one, and I mean no one dares to touch MY Mrs. O-Leary. Used all of my last energy to grab him by the snout and throw him a few feet. He landed on his feet, but that was enough time to let me stand up and pull out and uncap riptide. When the Alpha hound saw my shimmering, celestial bronze 3-foot sword, he twitched back, but still didn't back down. 'You cannot win this fight boy. You are a weakling here compared to me. Bow down now, I will not kill you.' 'You are a found puppy, but I don't let other people, or in this case, things, touch my friends.' He snarled at me and lunged. I rolled to the left, causing him to catch air. He got back on his feet. He didn't lunge this time, seeing that I was fast. This time he started circling me. What I didn't see was that with every circle, he was getting closer to me. When he was close enough so that I couldn't escape, he lunged. I tried to roll again, but he was to close, and landed a big scratch on my back. I snarled, as if I were a hellhound. This time, I wasn't going to wait. He and I started circling each other. The Alpha started doing the same tactic, thinking that I didn't see it last time. This time, I was going to change the odds. When he got within three feet of me, I lunged. I lunged a foot, and my sword being three feet means I thrust my sword four feet. He lunged at me, which was a terrible mistake. He and I lunged at the same time, and my sword being in front of me means that he got stabbed. It wasn't a fatal blow, but definitely a game changing one. He backed up a bit, limping back. When he was five feet away, he started running to Mrs. O-Leary. "Nooooo!" I threw my sword as hard and as accurate as I could. I've become really used to throwing my sword. I saw it was going to the wrong place, so I used the hydrogen in the celestial bronze, and controlled it where I wanted it to go. It hit the beast directly in his skull. It fell to the ground. I was running towards Mrs. O-Leary when I saw a, what is it, a crown, floating towards me. I stopped right in my tracks. Mrs. O-Leary was getting pale, so I tried to go to her, but I couldn't move. The crown then was placed on my head. 'You are now the king of hellhounds, and have a few abilities, as your ability over stealth, speed and strength have been increased times 5. As well as you can lead hellhounds, and talk to them.' Said a dark, powerful voice in my head. 'No powers?' 'No, for only Tartarus can grant you those powers, and you must see him your-self.' Replied the voice. And with that, he was gone.

I ran towards Mrs. O-Leary. "Mrs. O-Leary?" I said out loud, remembering that I could speak to hell hounds. "Yes young pup?" She said with a voice weaker than the fates at their oldest age. "I can heal you, but we must get to safety." "Okay, I know of a place where there are friendly hellhounds that won't attack." "Don't worry about hostility. I'm the king of hellhounds now, remember?" "Okay then, carry me. The place is not but a few blocks from here." With that, we were on our way to her home.

~~~~~~~~~~(A lucky time skip)~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are near home. Just turn to the left." (Beyoncé pun, or at least I think it was Beyoncé. If not correct me, because I like the song.) When I turned, I walked forward 15 feet, and then saw a black, well camouflaged door that was built into the wall. I walked over there and knocked. The eye hole opened, and a big eye appeared. "Who are you?" Said the rough, deep voice. "It is the King of Hellhounds, and I have an injured Mrs. O-Leary!" I said frantically, yet quietly. There were sounds of about 15 locks, and then the door opened. There stood a miniature Cyclops, which was about 7'2 (regular Cyclops are about 15'4). "C'mon, quickly, we need to get her healed." I walked into the "house". The place was magnificent. It had a nice, black wallpaper. It had everything a house needed. It had two medium sized bathrooms, and large kitchen that looked like Hestia could cook in it. It had a living room that could fit in all the Olympians. The features were amazing, including the light gray tiles, and the marble counter tops. I looked around a bit more, and saw a bunch of monsters. I saw about 10 hellhounds, 2 Cyclops, probably abandoned since they were miniature. I saw a few Empousa (**A/N Tell me if I spelled it wrong.)** which were ugly in their, supposed-to-be-hot form. I then did the stupidest thing of all time in front of a bunch of monsters, which half I've probably been killed before; I said, "Hi." All the monsters were staring at me in two emotions; anger or astonishment. "Sorry that I killed you monsters, but you guys probably have terrible masters that tell you to eat humans. I only did what I did in self-defense, so please do not blame me. The monsters kept staring. Then they went along their daily business, as if I wasn't here. All the monsters kept their distance though, afraid that I might slice them in half. 'Let me show you your room' she said mentally, probably because it Was an awkward moment to speak out loud.

Mrs. O-Leary took me to my room, which, for one, was about the amount of space I had in the Hermes cabin. Ugh, stop thinking about the wretched place. It was pretty much a Harry Potter closet, but just a bit bigger. "This is where you will stay. It will be about a week, to let you adjust, but after that we begin on training you young pup." A sudden thought hit me like a freight train. "Mrs. O-Leary, how did you get down here into Tartarus?" I said angrily. "It is a long story." She said quietly. "Well I have time, now how did you get down here!" I was practically screaming. "Well, I was your friend, and so I was in the background, stalking. Hades knew I was there, but knew it was better, just in case. When he said, you were to be sent to Tartarus, I jumped out the shadow and bit him in the arm. He screamed in pain, and slayed me with no mercy. He electrocuted me, and kept on going till I was whimpering. The he finished me with his master bolt." She said crying a little bit. "I swear on my name that I will send you to the depth of Tartarus Zeus, and unlike you I will keep this word for I swear on Chaos, the Styx, and everyone above you and your scrawny Olympian council!" With those words, I fell asleep with one last thought. Zeus.

**How'd you guys like it? Good, Bad, what. Help me. Review plez. I will be adding one power per chapter so, if you want more powers, then keep up to date with the story. Thank you and bye.**


	3. What He Did On The Outside World

**Hey guys, this is TheChosen0ne1 with chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Please follow, favorite and review. Thank you, and here we go. This chapter will mostly be the POVs of the people that Percy being banished has affected (Artemis, Chaos, etc.)**

**Last Time: **

Mrs. O-Leary took me to my room, which, for one, was about the amount of space I had in the Hermes cabin. Ugh, stop thinking about the wretched place. It was pretty much a Harry Potter closet, but just a bit bigger. "This is where you will stay. It will be about a week, to let you adjust, but after that we begin on training you young pup." A sudden thought hit me like a freight train. "Mrs. O-Leary, how did you get down here into Tartarus?" I said angrily. "It is a long story." She said quietly. "Well I have time, now how did you get down here!" I was practically screaming. "Well, I was your friend, and so I was in the background, stalking. Hades knew I was there, but knew it was better, just in case. When he said, you were to be sent to Tartarus, I jumped out the shadow and bit him in the arm. He screamed in pain, and slayed me with no mercy. He electrocuted me, and kept on going till I was whimpering. The he finished me with his master bolt." She said crying a little bit. "I swear on my name that I will send you to the depth of Tartarus Zeus, and unlike you I will keep this word for I swear on Chaos, the Styx, and everyone above you and your scrawny Olympian council!" With those words, I fell asleep with one last thought. Zeus.

**Now: **

**Chaos POV (some of you have been waiting for this!)**

"I swear on Chaos." Was all I needed to hear from the ex-Hero of Olympus. As soon as this happened, I teleported to him, but something was blocking me. "TARTARUS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" Two minutes passed, then a sudden portal appeared. The portal was spinning like a vortex with the colors dark red and black. Then out stepped Tartarus. "Chaos, I know what you are calling me for, but I cannot let you interfere with the boy's time in Tartarus. It is against the ancient laws." He stated calmly. Damn laws. Just then, there were a few flashes. There stood Pontus, Primordial of the Sea, Eros, Primordial of Procreation, Nyx, Primordial of Night, Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, Aether, Primordial of Light, Hemera, Primordial of Day, Chronos, Primordial of Time, Uranus, Primordial of The Heavens and Sky, and Gaia, Primordial of Earth. "Why are all of you here?" I asked confused. Aether spoke up first, "Remember that he didn't just swear on your name, but on everyone that is higher than the Olympian council, and currently, that includes us all." No one spoke, but then Pontus spoke up, "Dibs on the boy when he gets out of Tartarus!" As soon as he said that all chaos (no pun intended) broke loose. Aether was shouting, Hemera and Nyx were watching and laughing. Erebus looked disappointed, Uranus and Chronos were now siding with Pontus, since Pontus was the Primordial of the Sea, and could greatly strengthen Perseus.

After a few minutes, I decided to stop the madness. "SILENCE!" I yelled. Everyone shut up. "Remember that we cannot interfere with the boy unless it happens by fate." I said. I was about to speak more when three bright flashes appeared in front of me. The fates. I was about to ask us what was happening when she Clothos spoke up. "We are no longer in control of Perseus' fate. His fate has so many options to go, that to weave one option would probably be long enough to make a couple hundred people live to about 200 years old. So we can no longer weave his fate, so we put it in the void with a special magic the works once in a millennia, but we have never had this problem, so we have it saved. The magic is that the fate will weave itself. His options are his own now. Whether he lives or dies is in his own hands now, we can't help him survive. You can interfere now, but not a lot since there still are the ancient laws. But gladly, if you want to interfere, his fate won't be changed, but beware, for he has, _changed_." I was about to ask them to give us more information about his fate, but the flashed away before I could speak.

I saw Pontus ready to flash away, ready to interfere with the poor boy's life. As he was about to flash out, I said, "Do not interfere with his life until the time is right. Just because his fate is no longer in the hands of the fates, but itself, does not mean that you can interfere immediately." Pontus looked at me with a puppy face. Literally. He changed into a cute little golden retriever, and started rubbing against my leg. I decided to play along and so I said, "No, bad boy, bad boy." So I summoned a cage and locked him in it. A few of the immortals chuckled. After two minutes, I let him loose. "On a serious note, no one and I mean **NO ONE** interferes with the boy's life. Are we clear?" "Yes ma'am!" They shouted in unison, and they all flashed out of the council room.

I returned to my quarters, which by the way, is huge. It has a double king sized bed, a 110 inch flat screen TV, with soda bottles that restock every two hours, a library filled with about a hundred books, an Xbox (no offense to all you PS4 fans) on the TV. What, who says girls can't be chaotic (pun intended) gamers. A huge, beautiful ceiling fan, and my favorite part about it. The view. It was a view of galaxies, and stars, and planets in the local void area. I was tired, and so I decided to go to sleep, yet one name kept popping up into my head, Perseus Theseus Jackson.

**Artemis POV (for all you Pertemis lovers)**

**Location: Acadia National Park in Maine (doing a science project on this)**

**Time: 10:56**

I was no longer the daddy's girl that everyone knew me by. No, all of that changed when, I can't say it. When a hero was banished. When a **man** was banished. Let me show you what had happened.

***Flashback to about 10 minutes after Percy's banishment* **

"Noo! Please don't send the only decent, trusting, loyal man in this **EARTH! **Please father, don't kill him. He doesn't deserve to die, not like this! You are nothing compared to him you scrubby, terrible excuse for a god!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Zeus was red with fury, and took out his master bolt, and threw it straight at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the powerful bolt. It never came. When I looked up, I saw my- my brother cringing in pain. Hestia was now using her fire powers to take out, and subdue Zeus. "What are you going to do to me Hestia, tell me happy stories till I die? Ha, you are a peasant compared to me." Now Hestia was glowing with a red and orange aura surrounding her. "You, Zeus are an insolent brat, and are self-centered, and never realize what you have. You think you are the best god to ever live in this world, but you are not. You keep your eyes closed to the fact that people created you, and people created your father! But you fail to see any of this you piece of little shit!" Now Hestia was floating towards the shrinking Zeus. "You are nothing compared to Perseus, and you do things for your own need, not thinking about anyone else. And you forget Zeus that I am the eldest god to ever be born. You became king because you saved us, but you still think you are the most powerful. I will prove you wrong toady." "Ha, you are nothing scaled against the Kind of the Gods, ruler of the skies!" When he finished his sentence, he was wrapped around fiery tendrils. Then Zeus started screaming. Hestia had a sadistic smile. This wasn't Hestia. Who is this mad man? "You say you are better than Perseus, the prove it. Endure everything that he has endured." Five minutes later, the tendrils drew back, but not completely. There, where once stood a selfish, power-hungry King of the Gods, stood a shivering, shrinking, scared, little Zeus. I looked at the Hearth. It was glowing dark red. Zeus then said something that I would never think I would hear him say. "I was wrong. Perseus was a brave man, but we cannot take his sentence back." Everyone looked in awe at Zeus. Apollo was injured, but would recover pretty soon. Zeus on the other hand. Everyone nodded in understanding, hoping he would forgive us when his hundred years were over. "Council dismissed." Said Zeus in a normal tone, instead of his loud one. "And Hestia, please come talk with me privately." Hmm. Wonder what that's about. Eh, probably an apology.

I flashed out of the throne room, and into my palace. I was going to my room when I remembered all the things Percy has done for me. He saved me from the sky. He has saved my ass, and the Olympians ass, twice. He never got a chance of peace, and most likely won't get a chance at peace for another 100 years or so. All while I was thinking this, tears started slowly dripping done my cheeks, one by one. Then the tears started falling out. They started hitting the ground hard. The beautiful marble floor, now wet and stained with tears I haven't shed in millennia. I ran to my room, tears leaving a trail as to where I went. I hit my bad hard, and started punching the bed, breaking the wooden boards holding it, with each punch, two more tears fell. And I kept on going and going and going. I then passed out. I was tired, and sad. I needed this rest, but I needed one thing more than rest. Perseus.

**Tears POV**

"Billy!" My mom screamed out. "Yes mom!?" "Get ready, for the first time in a millennia, we are going to get out of here, and to explore the world, and have the water cycle take us in!" Oh my gods, I'm getting out of here! I'm actually getting out of here! I took my mom's hand and lined up with the other tears. We were in the tears of sadness station, since she was sad. The line was moving fast. Then it was our turn. "Are you ready?" My mom asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, we jumped out of Artemis' eyes and into the world!

***Flashback end***

I was still struck, and have mainly been in m tent. I barely go outside anymore, and when I do, I make it quick. Oh, why do you have to be so, charming, Perseus. Why?

**Zeus POV **

I am officially the best deceiver there is! Ha! I came out of his memories shivering. I guess all the theatrics have finally paid off! No, but still, everyone cares to much for this weak, puny demigod. So, I must take their minds off of him, or should I say, take him out of their minds. Literally.

I flashed over to the secret prison I held for the weak, yet powerful titans that I have captured during the first titan war. Bring in Mnemosyne. I waited for a few minutes. Then a purple flash appeared in front of me. There sat a pale, old, lady. Her purple clothes were in tatters. Ha, Mnemosyne. Here you are. I require a favor. "I won't do shit for you Zeus!" She spat. "Calm down. Think before you speak. You know that I can torture you for a millennia right." Silence. "Good, then I think you would be wise to obey. I want you and Hecate to make a memory wipe potion of Perseus Theseus Jackson strong enough for 13 Olympians. And do not try to trick me. I will test it on the person you care for the most, and if it is deadly, then I will torture you for a few years to get your head straight. Are we clear?" She spat right in my face, saliva splashing over my face. I whipped out my master bolt harshly, and threw it with all my might, right at her.

When the bolt hit, Mnemosyne flew back as far as she could. She had a hole in her chest, spitting out blood. I easily healed her, and then summoned lightning on my finger. I then smoothly stroked her face with my electrifying finger. "Aghhhh!" She screamed in pain. There were scratch marks of her face.

***Not a lemon, but nudity and extreme gore coming about now***

I then slowly removed her shirt. She had a purple, shabby bra. I easily fixed her up, and turned her younger, to about twenty-five. Her body was in a perfect shape, with no abs, but fit. I then removed her bra slowly and smoothly, for I am trained in this area, revealing her C cup breasts. I then grabbed her tight breasts hard, and squeezed. She moaned really loud. "No, no, no. We can't let you have too much fun now, can we." I slowly electrified my fingers, where sparks started flying out. I then slowly ran my electrified finger on her smooth, round breasts. "Ahhhhh. Stop it! Stop it! Please no more!" She yelled out. But I wasn't done. I spelled my name on her breasts. _Zeus._ "So, will my lovely little darling make me my potion, or shall I go lower?" I asked. I knew she knew what I meant. "Y-Yes my lord. And with that she was flashed out. Oh boy. I just can't wait to rid of the one boy. Perseus Theseus Jackson.

**So, good, bad, amazing. Tell me! Review please. I know that this chapter wasn't with Percy, but I am basically setting up the plot here. Please leave a follow, favorite. PM me if you have any suggestions, or simply put it in the reviews and let your voice be heard. By the way, do you guys want more weird POVs (like the tear POV). Thank you and by.**

**-TheChosen0ne1**


	4. The Transforming

**Hey guys, it is TheChosen0ne1 here with chapter four. Now that the other POVs are done, we can go back to Perseus Theseus Jackson! Dun dun dun. Let us go back to Percy's journey.**

**Last Time:** I flashed over to the secret prison I held for the weak, yet powerful titans that I have captured during the first titan war. Bring in Mnemosyne. I waited for a few minutes. Then a purple flash appeared in front of me. There sat a pale, old, lady. Her purple clothes were in tatters. Ha, Mnemosyne. Here you are. I require a favor. "I won't do shit for you Zeus!" She spat. "Calm down. Think before you speak. You know that I can torture you for a millennia right." Silence. "Good, then I think you would be wise to obey. I want you and Hecate to make a memory wipe potion of Perseus Theseus Jackson strong enough for 13 Olympians. And do not try to trick me. I will test it on the person you care for the most, and if it is deadly, then I will torture you for a few years to get your head straight. Are we clear?" She spat right in my face, saliva splashing over my face. I whipped out my master bolt harshly, and threw it with all my might, right at her.

When the bolt hit, Mnemosyne flew back as far as she could. She had a hole in her chest, spitting out blood. I easily healed her, and then summoned lightning on my finger. I then smoothly stroked her face with my electrifying finger. "Aghhhh!" She screamed in pain. There were scratch marks of her face.

***Not a lemon, but nudity and extreme gore coming about now***

I then slowly removed her shirt. She had a purple, shabby bra. I easily fixed her up, and turned her younger, to about twenty-five. Her body was in a perfect shape, with no abs, but fit. I then removed her bra slowly and smoothly, for I am trained in this area, revealing her C cup breasts. I then grabbed her tight breasts hard, and squeezed. She moaned really loud. "No, no, no. We can't let you have too much fun now, can we." I slowly electrified my fingers, where sparks started flying out. I then slowly ran my electrified finger on her smooth, round breasts. "Ahhhhh. Stop it! Stop it! Please no more!" She yelled out. But I wasn't done. I spelled my name on her breasts. _Zeus._ "So, will my lovely little darling make me my potion, or shall I go lower?" I asked. I knew she knew what I meant. "Y-Yes my lord. And with that she was flashed out. Oh boy. I just can't wait to rid of the one boy. Perseus Theseus Jackson.

**Now:**

**Percy POV**

**Location: Tartarus**

**Time: Unknown.**

**Time Percy has spent in Tartarus: 1 day (don't worry, it will go by fast)**

I woke up groggily, my mind spinning. It smelled of monsters. Almost as if they were right next to me. I then opened up my eyes and saw at least ten monsters looking at me, with their eyes in deep thought and disbelief. I was astounded that one, they haven't ate me, and two, they didn't eat me! I then remembered that I was in Tartarus. But, still, why didn't they eat me? Oh, right, this was the safe haven for monsters who want to live, and get out of Tartarus. I slowly lifted up my body.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked the monsters. 'Look at your hands demigod' said a voice in my head. I looked around to see who said it, but found no one suspicious. I then looked at my hands. Holy Hades! My hands were full of fur, and had the sharpest nails, almost as if they were vampire fangs. They were clean though. I wanted to grab a mirror, but my sharp claws would break it. I wish I could control my claws. Then, my claws went in, but my furred stayed. I walked towards a facing away mirror. I grabbed it cautiously and turned it around slowly. I was moving it at 5 degrees every 30 seconds, just to annoy the monsters, and to make it seem dramatic. About 3 minutes later, it was starting to show me but at an angle. I saw a ripped Camp-Half Blood T-shirt, and black fur under it, and ripped Khaki shorts, with fur on the, or should I say my, legs. I was now curios, so I turned it around fully.

What I saw made me flinch. I saw a furry, smooth, raven black, tall, like about 8'3, werewolf, standing in a ripped and tattered Camp-Half Blood t-shirt, and shabby, worn out khaki shorts. That was weird and all, but what made me really startle was my eyes. They were a darker sea green, unlike my old bright, joyful green eyes. They had a ring of black around the iris. I was shocked. I felt power coursing through my veins, as if I were a ball taking in too much helium, and ready to blow. I looked up, at the wooden roof and did something you would expect. Well, from a werewolf at least. I howled a mighty howl. A howl that would make the king of the gods shiver in fear. A howl that could be called as Chaos' bloodhound. The house rocked, and some monsters in a five foot radius of me fell to the ground. I felt even more power course through my veins. I wanted to go outside and let my self be free. I was unchained from this hell hole! I am my own ruler now. I can do what I want, when I want, whenever I want. I was feeling bloodlust. And I wanted to fulfill it. Now. I took off my shattered clothes, now standing there with my fur covering me up. I stood mighty and proud. I could take on Zeus and win. I started walking to the door, ready to go on my killing spree, when Mrs. O'Leary came up to me.

"I know what you are thinking right now. Bloodlust is filling you up, with your new, untrained power. Power that cannot be contained, but must be tamed, and then trained. And that, Perseus, is what we are going to do. Hellhound training starts in five. Meet me in the back. Ugh, not more training. I want to be freed. Unleashed. Unchained from the rule of others. But I guess we can do that when I finish my training with Mrs. O'Leary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Mrs. O, what do you got planned?" I asked in a cocky voice. "She noticed this, and smirked. "First, you have to learn to become human again. You will need it when your 100 years are over." I scowled at that comment. "Okay, let's begin then."

First, you must become one with your hound side. Take all the bloodlust, and power, and think of dragging it into your own body. Then, when your minds are merged, think of becoming a human. What I thought was probably completely different from what Mrs. O was thinking. I thought of a computer screen with a hellhound, and me next to each other. I got the mouse and moved it to the hellhound's brain, and then inserted it into my brain. It then showed a little infinite sign, probably showing that the brains have merged. Then, I dragged the hellhound's body into mine. I then opened my eyes. I still felt power, and I was still looking down on Mrs. O'Leary. I looked at my hands. Nope, nothing but fur and beautiful, white clean nails. "No, Perseus, you must think of it as if you look at your human memories of things that inspire or motivate the things your hellhound side wants. I thought of killing Alexander. Grr, that bitch! All I remember from that memory is me slitting his throat, and me filled to the top with bloodlust, and wanting to kill Annabeth. I then remembered when I came out of the River Styx. I was with the Achilles' curse, with invincibility and power flowing through my veins as if it was regular. Oh, I wish I could have those beautiful moments again. That was when I felt a tug. A new feeling of insane power and blood thirstiness. I was ready to kill.

"Now, to physically merge, think of the power in your body that you have had, not in your brain. The physical power that relates to the physical power of your hell hound side."

I started to remember the huge ass wave that hit me when I was trying to escape from the Olympians. I have never felt such fresher and smooth power. Ever. And that's saying a lot, since I have been used to gaining weird power surges here and there. I slowly felt the fur shrink into my skin. I felt my legs become a bit smaller. My snout growing in. My body shrinking. There were two things that never left me. The red iris around my eyes, and the surging bloodlust and power. This is how Ares must feel when there is a big war going on. I started to walk. I seemed fine. I felt my skin burning. I felt a tingling sensation in my big man down stairs. I then realized what was happening. I was walking around naked. In front of a bunch of monsters. A few empousa even changed to their hot form. They were looking at me seductively. I looked quickly to Mrs. O'Leary who was having a fantastic fucking time. 'Can you help me out please!' I mentally asked. I had my hands covering my testicles. Oh shit, I'm screwed, or going to get screwed. Though I must say, those empousai look pretty goddamn hot. Wait, what the fuck, get your head in the game. 'Sure, here's some clothes' Mrs. O'Leary mentally responded. I was tossed a pair of a tight black t-shirt, show my chiseled eight pack, that everyone could see, alongside with some black pants. 'Can I get some underwear too?' I asked. 'Here you go.' She replied. They were blue underwear with little waves on it. I scowled at it, but put it on any way. I didn't want to be seduced by an empousa today. Nope, I was hoping to give my virginity to someone else. A certain silver eyed goddess. What was I thinking. I was a bit foolish. Just a bit. For me.

"Okay everyone, back in the house. Perseus has some training to do!" Mrs. O'Leary barked out to the other monsters. "Now come, we will teach you how to change back, and how to settle the emotions, and trust me, if you think you have it, you don't it will, perhaps be at least 20 to 25 years before you get it. But luckily, we will have enough time to train you on your emotions, and then forth."

When we got to an open field, she touched my head. "You will need to be calm to change to your hellhound form. I know it sounds weird, but trust me. I've been through it. Then her eyes opened wide. She just spilled something out didn't she. "How do you know what it feels like! How do you know? Were you once human? Were you, or were born one? Tell me, please." I started sobbing, thinking that another friend didn't trust me. "Please, I need to know you can trust me. Please, I've lost to many friends." "I will not tell you, but show you, and we will really see if you can control your emotions."

***Mrs. O'Leary's memory***

"She's beautiful." Said an unknown voice. "What shall we name her darling?" "Let us name her, Valerie." Said the husband. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." said the wife. Then, a sudden god of lightning appeared. "Hand me the girl, we need her for the experimenting. We need to know if newborns are capable of taking in the concoction." "No, please don't take her." Said the tan, young, short, about 5'8, beautiful wife. "I won't let you take her!" Said the husband. He was pale, black hair, dark eyes, tall, about 6'3, and ready with a Styngian iron sword in his hand. "Neither will I let you take her." Said a stern voice coming from Hades. The husband gave his dad a nod. "So be it, I will take her. He gathered up his master bolt, ready to throw it, when it flew out of his hand, only to be caught by the shadows. He then told the family to run. The wife couldn't run, so he teleported her away, but he needed to save energy for the fight that was going to go down. The husband took the baby and ran as fast as he could. Zeus was going to win the fight, sadly. Zeus pushed Hades out of the way, and threw lightning at the baby. Just before it hit her, Hades turned her into a hellhound. A baby hellhound. The hellhound was then shadowed away to Hades' kingdom. The husband didn't make it though. "I swear on the river Styx that I will have my revenge on you Zeus, and everyone who wants revenge as well, will be included too." With that he flashed off to his palace. Zeus flared with anger. He then vanished.

***Out of Mrs. O'Leary's past* Percy POV**

I was weeping. Zeus, again hurt another person I care about. "Aghh!" I roared, louder than the strongest tides of the ocean. I started running on two legs, sprinting faster and faster. I then started bending down wards, using for legs to run faster than the speed of sound. I started howling while running, which was pretty tiring. I then got to a Cyclops tent. Oh poor, poor, Cyclops.

**Like it, Love, Hate it. Tell me. And look, I managed to get another clichéd story in this. The Percy Hound story! Yayy. (starts clapping lonely) Please review guys. I need all the motivation and I ideas I can get. And, you might be thinking that this is Pertemis, but you never know what can happen in good ol' Percy Jackson's life. Thank you and till next chapter.**

**-TheChosen0ne1 **


	5. The Idea

**Hey guys, Holy shit it has been a while since I've updated this story. What was it, three weeks? BTW, I'm sorry, I've been stuck with so much homework, plus me being grounded for a month for things I will not tell you :p. Hope you enjoy, and to forget to review, favorite, follow. I really want to bring this story into the big leagues. Let's begin. **

**Last Time: **

***Mrs. O'Leary's memory***

"She's beautiful." Said an unknown voice. "What shall we name her darling?" "Let us name her, Valerie." Said the husband. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." said the wife. Then, a sudden god of lightning appeared. "Hand me the girl, we need her for the experimenting. We need to know if newborns are capable of taking in the concoction." "No, please don't take her." Said the tan, young, short, about 5'8, beautiful wife. "I won't let you take her!" Said the husband. He was pale, black hair, dark eyes, tall, about 6'3, and ready with a Styngian iron sword in his hand. "Neither will I let you take her." Said a stern voice coming from Hades. The husband gave his dad a nod. "So be it, I will take her. He gathered up his master bolt, ready to throw it, when it flew out of his hand, only to be caught by the shadows. He then told the family to run. The wife couldn't run, so he teleported her away, but he needed to save energy for the fight that was going to go down. The husband took the baby and ran as fast as he could. Zeus was going to win the fight, sadly. Zeus pushed Hades out of the way, and threw lightning at the baby. Just before it hit her, Hades turned her into a hellhound. A baby hellhound. The hellhound was then shadowed away to Hades' kingdom. The husband didn't make it though. "I swear on the river Styx that I will have my revenge on you Zeus, and everyone who wants revenge as well, will be included too." With that he flashed off to his palace. Zeus flared with anger. He then vanished.

***Out of Mrs. O'Leary's past* Percy POV**

I was weeping. Zeus, again hurt another person I care about. "Aghh!" I roared, louder than the strongest tides of the ocean. I started running on two legs, sprinting faster and faster. I then started bending down wards, using for legs to run faster than the speed of sound. I started howling while running, which was pretty tiring. I then got to a Cyclops tent. Oh poor, poor, Cyclops.

**Now:**

I was running at full speed, just into a cyclops' home. I felt bad, but not bad enough to stop myself from absolutely obliterating the poor cyclops. There were at least ten, all armed with clubs. I could kill them, then eat them with ease, and so I did. I completely demolished every single one of them. And this time, there was no dust to eat, but live Cyclops flesh. I was ready to chomp down, and devour these beasts of terror. I opened wide and ate to my heart's content. I wasn't full though, and I was still as bloodthirsty as Ares. And so I kept running south.

I saw a hell hound pack. I may have been bloodthirsty, but I wasn't stupid either. So I transformed back to me again, with clothes this time, and slowly walked toward the pack, taking out riptide from my pocket. I uncapped it at the hellhounds turned my way. I knew I was spotted, but I wasn't scared. I slowly moved toward them. I threw my sword at one faster than they could react. It instantly fell to the ground, not able to walk. I used the water in the air to will the sword back to me. I grabbed it out of the air and held it in my flaw-less stance. There were four more hounds to go. So I ran….. straight towards the hounds. The started running straight at me, which I knew was going to happen. As soon as we were five feet from each other, all four of them lunged at me. They were at least three feet in the air, so I slid under, and quickly threw my sword with accuracy that would make Artemis with her favorite bow jealous. It hit one hound, and killed it and made it explode into dust. I quickly lunged at another one, bare-handed, and started wrestling it. It was strong, but I was obviously stronger than the weak hellhound. I quickly held it high in the air, and slammed it down, breaking its rib cage, and leg, but not killing it. That was three down, two to go. I willed my sword back to my hand, but the hellhound did something incredibly smart and stupid at the same time. He saw me willing my sword and so he stepped on it. It was smart if he was human, and so it wouldn't have come back. It was stupid because my power was stronger than his leg, cause the sword to leave a huge scratch on his paw. I could tell he was easy food. I ran towards them, while they waited. They dodged, but I got in a good scratch on the injured one. I then realized that I was using water the entire time, when I remembered that I was the son of the earth-shaker as well. My earth bending powers weren't that good, but I tried. I made two huge fists come out the ground, and grab the two. I then made the hand throw the hounds hard into the floor, but not hard enough to kill the small, worthless hounds. All their legs were broken, along with their tail bone. I turned into the big, bad wolf. I slowly came to the one with the scratched paw. I then, with one bite, ate his head, ending his misery quick and easy. The other was waiting, knowing that his time has come. I slowly strolled towards him with pride. I then stepped on his broken ribcage. I said slowly, "Goodbye my brethren."

I opened wide, and was about to eat his when I was hit extremely hard, as if I was hit with Zeus' master bolt in the chest. I flew ten feet, and meanwhile in the air, I transformed into me in a human form again. I pulled out riptide, and uncapped him, all in mid-air. I landed smoothly, with a gymnastics skill and acrobatics' technique. I looked forward with my hellhound enhanced eyes. It was a miniature cyclops. The same one I saw in the safe house. Boy, he could hit harder than a regularly sized cyclops. Shit, I don't want to kill him. But that thought was in the back of my head. I ran, and I ran fast. Too fast for me to be human, but I was still carrying my sword. I looked down and saw something amazing. I saw hellhound legs pushing me forward. I was almost like a satyr. I was going as fast as the wind. I turned one hand into a paw, and kept the other human. I knew how to control parts of my body! I ran so fast, that in those ten feet, I broke the sound barrier. I ran into him, turning my head in a hound head, and head butted him so hard he flew back twenty feet. I saw red. I turned full human. I was about to charge again, and finish him, when a familiar face appeared in front of me. Mrs. O'Leary. I had to use all my force to stop myself from running into her. Her eyes were red, and she was angry.

"I thought you were better." She spat. I looked down, and then around. Look at what I've done (Linkin Park Pun. Review if you know what I mean) here. Bloodshed. Death. Things that would make Tartarus proud. And things that would make my mom abandon me. I started crying. Weeping. Sobbing. Tear after tear fell slowly down onto the floor. I fell to my hands and knees, the hot ground burning me. "I don't know anymore. Zeus has hurt too many people, and it keeps on going. And it won't stop anytime soon. And down here, I can't stop it!" I was yelling now. "Yes you can Percy. Yes you can, but you have to calm down. You need to practice. You need to relax and rest. And most of all, you need to control your feelings and emotions." Mrs. O'Leary said calmly. "Just come home and rest. We can practice some more tomorrow." So Mrs. O'Leary and I, along with Jordan the miniature cyclops, started walking home. It was about a mile, which I could probably run in about 5-15 minutes in wolf form, and 10-20 minutes in human form.

When we got there, Mrs. O'Leary told me that I had to be careful. "You have to gain their trust again, because right now, they think you are a bloodthirsty monster, and need to get rid of you. And some will try to get rid of you, so be on your guard as well." And with that, I stepped in the house. Some, no, all of the monsters were looking at me in disgust. I shook it off. I've had this feeling before. This time though, there was a good reason behind it. I truly was a monster. I had to tame the blood lust. Tame the beast within. I can control its parts, but not its emotion. Argh, I'll think about that in a later time; right now, I need some rest.

_-TIME SKIP-TROLL OLOLLOLOLOL-TIME SKIP-_

I woke up to the sound of footsteps and creaking noises. I heard a low growl. I knew this is what Mrs. O'Leary warned me about. So I moved around in my bed, making it look like I was twirling, when I was really grabbing riptide. I took it out, hiding it under the covers. The stench of, what was that, hellhound, no, CYCLOPS. Err. In one quick movement I changed my hand into a paw, took out my celestial bronze nails (probably because of my link to Riptide) and cleanly sliced his head off all in a matter of 5 seconds. I caught the head and body, and picked it up. I, quietly as a god could be, went out, and through them as hard as I could, which was about 40-60 feet. Out of sight. Perfect. They would never know what I did. Hehehehe. Then I turned around and jumped back to find Mrs. O'Leary behind me. 'I heard you walk out. We must train way more on stealth. Now go back to bed, and be on guard. The monsters saw what you did, it's just that those monsters didn't have the balls to do it themselves.' So much for stealth of a god. 'Okay Valerie' I mentally replied sexily. I thought I saw a quick blush. 'Go to bed' She replied, calmly, but shyly. 'Okay'

I went to my little closet and went to sleep. This time, no one woke me up.

**(A/N, thought of stopping here, but I wanted to be nice today)**

**Time Percy has spent in Tartarus: 15 years and a day**

"Harder, try harder!" Screamed Mrs. O'Leary. "Master these emotions. Don't let them take control of you." I looked around, sweat pouring down my long, obsidian colored hair. I went back into the memory. I saw Zeus throw the master bolt again. I raged, again. I absolutely destroyed another pillow, again. This was normal for me. Looking into Mrs. O'Leary's memories, then raging, then destroying pillows. After all, that was the only thing I could destroy. I went back again, saw it again, raged again, destroyed again, and so it went. In fact, I stopped focusing on the picture, and stayed in my thoughts. Apparently that was helping because Mrs. O'Leary started putting the image in HD, maxing up the volumes. The scream of the wife, the painful shout of the husband. I thought I lost it. I lunged forward, only for me to catch air, when I thought I was about to catch Zeus.

Then I thought it. I looked deeper into Mrs. O'Leary's memory. The memory of her being a baby. A cute baby. A human baby. What if she could explore being a human again? Maybe for a little bit. Just maybe. I heard the screams again. The cries. The lightning. Then I transformed to something else. Not a werewolf, or human. I transformed into the pure word of determination. The pure word of anger. The pure word of hope. I roared. I left the memory, and ran to my room.

"Where are you going Perseus? Come back here right now!" Mrs. O'Leary shouted, but she was too late. I came out of the house with a backpack with clothes, water, nector and ambrosia, and a heart filled with determination. "Mrs. O'Leary, we are going to fix you. Turn you, you again. No single or multiple emotion or enemy will stop me. This is the real test. It may have been only fifteen years, but if we wait longer, it won't happen. Everything we want and need is where we are going. It may take a year, two years, maybe even five years, but we are going to get there." I said calmly, determined, and leaving no room for argument. Then she asked me the question I wished she didn't. "So, where are we going?" I replied with one word, spoken like a man. "Tartarus' home."

**HO LY SHIT! Mrs. O'Leary and Percy are taking a vacation to Tartarus. How long will it take? What will happen? Who might they befriend? Who might they become enemies with? What will be the reward? All of this, in the next chapter! Review, favorite, follow, and help me. Thank you. **

**-TheChosen0ne1**


	6. The Beginning of a Journey

**Hey guys, this is TheChones0ne1 here back with chapter five. There will be a lot more adventure in this chapter. A lot of shit will go down, but not enough. Hehehehe. Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy. **

**Last Time: **

Then I thought it. I looked deeper into Mrs. O'Leary's memory. The memory of her being a baby. A cute baby. A human baby. What if she could explore being a human again? Maybe for a little bit. Just maybe. I heard the screams again. The cries. The lightning. Then I transformed to something else. Not a werewolf, or human. I transformed into the pure word of determination. The pure word of anger. The pure word of hope. I roared. I left the memory, and ran to my room.

"Where are you going Perseus? Come back here right now!" Mrs. O'Leary shouted, but she was too late. I came out of the house with a backpack with clothes, water, nectar and ambrosia, and a heart filled with determination. "Mrs. O'Leary, we are going to fix you. Turn you, you again. No single or multiple emotion or enemy will stop me. This is the real test. It may have been only fifteen years, but if we wait longer, it won't happen. Everything we want and need is where we are going. It may take a year, two years, maybe even five years, but we are going to get there." I said calmly, determined, and leaving no room for argument. Then she asked me the question I wished she didn't. "So, where are we going?" I replied with one word, spoken like a man. "Tartarus' home."

**Now:**

Mrs. O'Leary stood there. Shocked. Mad. Scared. I don't know. Basically every look a woman gets when she is on her period. "What?" I asked stupidly. It took her about five minutes for her to get out of her initial shock. She looked at me dumbfounded. "What! What! I'll tell you what. You want to make probably the most dangerous trip in probably all greek and roman history, speak was probably a man more powerful than all three combined, along the way, there would be a bunch of LEGENDS Hercules would shit bricks if he saw, and then, in the end, get out and home alive, with special rewards from Tartarus! That Percy, is what. Wanna know something else Percy…. I'm not going with you." She pouted like a five-year-old. "I have doggy treats." I said in a coochie-coochie-coo voice. She looked at me as if I were a dumb Aphrodite girl that just bought ten pounds of make-up. "Look, I understand if you don't want to come with me, but it is for the better. I can help me and you. I can train harder than I ever could in this environment. You could train me harder. Think about it. I could learn, and if I do go and rage, then at least it is not somewhere where I can kill one of the refugees. So can you just think about it for a little bit?" I replied. Her face contorted, as if she were Aphrodite trying to think. "Just give me some time, okay?" "Okay" And with that, I went inside, and started preparing, since I knew Valerie (get used to it) liked adventures, and this one, she could probably never resist. I got a few weapons that I needed help with. I even took the one weapon that I would rather roll in hellhound molasses than use. If you guess the bow and arrow, you are correct. But the bow is not any bow. It are special bows that hellhounds have cracked, or destroyed during battle. I get some spoils of war since I am know the Alpha of all hellhounds. Luckily, one of the best hellhound in the legion broke a bow blessed by Artemis and Apollo. I wonder why. The color was gold on one end, silver on the other end, and a black line in the middle, as if it was preventing the two to be together. That made me wonder why. Eh, probably because they hate each other. I took the bow, and slung it over my shoulder, got the magic quiver made by Hephaestus, and slung that over my shoulder as well. I got riptide, and put it into my jean pocket. I was going to get my raggedy clothes when I saw a nice little spoil of war pop into my head. Hmm, Aphrodite AND Hephaestus blessed (which isn't common, so I checked it out, and it looked like a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. That was better than what I was going to put on, so I took it. When I put it on, comfortable warmth washed over me. I felt perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. If only it was less noticeable. With that, all the clothes turned black. The t-shirt turned into a black hoodie. The jeans turned into flexible black pants. The thing that surprised me the most were the little vambraces on my wrists. Must be the Hephaestus part of the blessing. I wonder who was wearing these awesome clothes, and still got killed by a hellhound. I turned them on, and a one foot blade popped out of both. I started slicing the air. None of the clothing restricted me from moving with agile and grace. I looked in the mirror, and I saw myself with perfect sized pants, a black t-shirt with a black hoodie over. The hoodie was flipped on and showed nothing but the tip of my nose, and my mouth. It was weird because I could see everything that was going on. In fact, my peripherals couldn't have been any stronger. I looked at the vanbraces' texture, and saw a skull and a trident being drove through it. Waves were collapsing around it. There was a lot of detail for such a small thing. I turned around, and was going to walk out, but then I remembered to flip up my hoodie. Now, you could see my untamable, wavy, obsidian colored hair, my once light, now dark sea green eyes, along with the scars on my face. Now I was ready.

I walked out of the door. I scanned the room with my hellhound vision, and didn't see Mrs. O'Leary around the house. Some empousai were looking at me seductively. I guess Aphrodite does this to you huh. I walked outside, and looked around. Still no Mrs. O'Leary. Then I heard a muffled scream. A yelp. I turned and saw Mrs. O'Leary being carried by two of the miniature cyclops. They were running, and were about twenty feet away. I furthered my powers, and used the hydrogen molecules to compact together and make a wall. Then I hardened the water, and formed a wall of solid water, but not ice. They ran right into it. They broke through mind you, but they fell on the floor. I started running, and started shifting into a hellhound. I was sad because my badass clothes were gone now, but Mrs. O'Leary was more important. I caught up in a matter of thirty seconds. I head bumped the first one so hard he flew twenty feet. I shifted back to human, thinking I was naked but no, there were my awesome clothes, just in the way I had it before. I charged at me. I let loose my vambraces blade, made of a mix of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and styngian iron. I side stepped easily and put out my armed horizontally. I ran right into it, and got a large cut. It bent over in pain, and then I went behind it a jumped. I landed on top of it, my blade landing an inch, literally, away from his face. I then said, "Good bye, bitch." I stabbed his face. He exploded into monster dust. I thought we were safe when I remembered the other one. I came running, and I rolled to the left. I got its six foot sword out. I was six feet in length, and about two feet in width. I can't believe I had to go against this! He started charging, dragging his sword on the ground. I tried something out with my vambraces, since I figured, why not. I aimed the blade straight at him, and thought of the knife shooting straight at him. It flew faster than a bullet. It hit him dead in the skull. He dropped dead. That was amazing. But where was I going to get spares. Eh, I'll find one eventually. I ran to Mrs. O'Leary. She had a stench of salt on her.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully. "I'm fine." "Good, apparently, we won't start the adventure today. We'll both get some rest, then tomorrow, we can discuss this okay." "Got it." She replied weakly. I picked up the five-hundred pound dog, and took her home. For twenty feet, this had to fell like the longest walk I have ever taken. Eh, it's okay, as long as it's for a good friend.

When we got home, I took her to her room, and laid her down. What I saw around me made me want to cry. I saw pictures of her mom and dad together. There was one when they were at Paris, Empire State Building, even at a play in Broadway. I wanted to tear Zeus apart, piece by piece by piece, till his eyes pop out of his head, and his tongue falls out of his body voluntarily, and his head rolls along the floor as if it was normal for this to happen. I wanted to rip his heart out and shove it so far up his ass that when I brought it back out, it was brown. I wanted mainly, to get away from it all. I wanted to go out, die, and never come back. But I know that if I did do that, some god, or something will probably bring me back or something, so I had to go with all I had right now.

I went to my room and laid down in bed. I thought, and thought, and thought, and thought. I thought of life now. I thought of life then. I thought of what my life would be, or what I just wanted it to be. I wanted it to be a life where I lived with my mom and dad, or stepdad, Paul Blofis. I wanted a sister. One that I could count on to help me in tests, or give me an answer when I needed it. I wanted to go back home and lay down and play. I wanted to get in trouble, and then shake it off. I wanted to never argue with my parents. I then wanted to find the perfect girl. All of this, I wanted, yet I knew that I could never have. All of this thinking made me pass out.

-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-

I went outside with Mrs. O'Leary. "You ready for this adventure that will take us far, far away, but when we come back, we'll be closer than ever. Are you ready for a jour-" I said when I was interrupted by Mrs. O'Leary. "I get it okay. Stop trying to be so dramatic. We're just going to meet one of the most powerful person in the universe, ask for a reward, and come out alive. Not much." She replied sarcastically. "Stop being so grumpy." I said in a whiny, kid-like voice. "C'mon, let's just get going." I knew that it was going to take about five years, six maybe if there were interruptions.

"Okay, I made a plan of what we were going to do. Every month, we set camp. We train there for about two-three weeks. Then we walk for another month, set camp, and do the same thing again. When it reaches to two years, we start training physically, meaning BOTH me and you will run for about a year straight, with about five to ten minute breaks every month. We'll do this for another one-one and a half years. The fourth year, we will practice our powers, you shadow traveling, me water, earth bending, and transforming. Hopefully that will be enough. If it isn't, then we will go with the first routine until we get to our destination. Sound cool?"

Mrs. O'Leary was looking at me as if I just told her that I was going to break Mount Everest out of its place, and throw it across the sky. With a small stutter she said, "Okay." "Cool" I replied cheerily. "Let's get going."

**Sorry for not including the trip, but this was the opener for the trip. Next chapter will surely be the adventure. Everyone is asking if the pairing is PercyxValerie/Mrs. O'Leary, no it isn't. Percy is not going to have one true love for a while, or maybe never, but trust me, Percy likes sleeping around. ;) Thanks so much for the support. Plz review, follow, favorite. Suggestions will be very much appreciated. Tell me if I did anything wrong. Thank you a have a nice day.**

**-TheChosen0ne1 **


	7. Training Begins Now

**Hi guys! Holy shit it has been a while. I'm sorry for not posting as much, but that is because my computer got hacked. It was expected to finish in a week, but the virus evolved somehow (don't ask me, I'm not a computer genius) Hope all of you enjoy this new chapter I have for you guys!**

**Last Time:**

I went outside with Mrs. O'Leary. "You ready for this adventure that will take us far, far away, but when we come back, we'll be closer than ever. Are you ready for a jour-" I said when I was interrupted by Mrs. O'Leary. "I get it okay. Stop trying to be so dramatic. We're just going to meet one of the most powerful person in the universe, ask for a reward, and come out alive. Not much." She replied sarcastically. "Stop being so grumpy." I said in a whiny, kid-like voice. "C'mon, let's just get going." I knew that it was going to take about five years, six maybe if there were interruptions.

"Okay, I made a plan of what we were going to do. Every month, we set camp. We train there for about two-three weeks. Then we walk for another month, set camp, and do the same thing again. When it reaches to two years, we start training physically, meaning BOTH me and you will run for about a year straight, with about five to ten minute breaks every month. We'll do this for another one-one and a half years. The fourth year, we will practice our powers, you shadow traveling, me water, earth bending, and transforming. Hopefully that will be enough. If it isn't, then we will go with the first routine until we get to our destination. Sound cool?"

Mrs. O'Leary was looking at me as if I just told her that I was going to break Mount Everest out of its place, and throw it across the sky. With a small stutter she said, "Okay." "Cool" I replied cheerily. "Let's get going."

**Now:**

**Two Years Later(still in tartarus)**

**Percy POV:**

It has been two years in hell already, and my feet hurt like hell too. We ran for one year with basically only two hours or so of a break. That one year turned me into a cheetah in stamina, speed, agility, and reflexes. In fact, it was even more so than three cheetahs combined. We ran into a few monsters here and there, but nothing to really worry about, in fact, I decided to try out

other things with my vambraces, and earth bending powers. In fact, it was pretty fun. But now, stuff was going to get way more serious. We were going to start training with our powers and weapons. Meaning one month in powers and weapons, and one month in walking. When I got out of here, oh what I was going to be able to do. Unimaginable really. The amount of power I would be coming out of Tartarus with would be enough of a minor god. My swordsmanship was already that of a titan, in fact, I beat a titan with my swordsmanship. My archery though was terrible, and I'm still terrible at it, but I could care less now that I have my silent vambraces. They won't travel as far as Artemis' arrows, but pretty far though; 40-50 feet at most. The vambraces were powerful though, and an awesome gift!

We set camp near some mountains with fire spread on them. We felt as though not many monsters would come near us if we were there. Mrs. O'Leary looked over at me and asked if I was ready to begin. I replied with a yes, and smoothly transformed into a hellhound. I began getting better at my transformation while we were running since I tried run-switching. At first it hurt me, but I started getting used to the pain, and all the skin that transformed ended up healing. I thought it was a healing power but it turned out it was just during the transformation. I figured this out when I transformed into a hound, and had Mrs. O'Leary make a scratch on me. It hurt like a bitch too. It didn't heal either, but over a period of time, it just turned into a scar.

Vals and I got into our fighting stance, or our prowling stance. We both know how to counter a lunge, so neither of us were willing to attack first, so what I did was that I moved forward fast, but didn't lunge. She thought I lunged so she side steeped from a large hop. Right before landing, before her feet could touch the ground, I lunged. I head-butted her hard in the stomach, making her fly backwards, and landing on her back. I quickly lunged near her and put my front paw on her stomach.

'Yield', I telepathically said to her. 'Yield', she replied.

I transformed quickly back into a human, and stretched out. I felt my bones crack and pop. I was walking back to camp as I felt my hairs on my back go up, alerting me that someone was attacking. I quickly turned around to see Mrs. O'Leary lunging at me, and she pushed me to the ground. She was on me, and, using all my strength, pushed her off. She got in her prowling stance, and I was in my fighting stance as a human, not transforming though. I didn't want to pull out Riptide, or use my vambraces because I didn't want to kill her.

'You need to know how to fight a hound in human form', Val said to me. 'But I already know how.' 'You do, but not well enough, plus, you told me we were going to practice didn't you?' 'Touche', I responded. My eyes are on her hind legs. When you fight a hellhound, always keep your eyes on their hind legs. It is their backbone of attacking. She shifted her feet and lunged quickly, like a viper. She was fast, but not more than me. I rolled under her lunge, and while she was skidding across the ground trying to regain balance, I lunged and took her down. To take a hellhound down, you have to sit on their stomach, and put your arms far from their snout so they can't bite you. I remembered Mrs. O'Leary telling me that, and so I did what she told me. It worked! I had her pinned, and had yet another victory against Val.

'You got me twice!' She yelled in my mind. I didn't reply as though I wanted a silent victory. As I was walking away, I made the moisture in the air back into some water and willed it straight into my mouth. Hot water, but water nonetheless. I sat down for a minute or so and got back out there to start practicing my powers.

I went out at Val looked at me, knowing I was going to use my powers. I didn't. She understood, and lunged at me, making it necessary to use my powers. I willed to make a water wall with the moisture in the air. Val jumped right into and I willed it to move her back. I got some more water, and willed it to make a cage around her. I tried to will it to solidify, but I couldn't. It was to hot, so it couldn't solidify into ice. So I got that water and quickly through it at her face, making her wet all over. She looked angrily at me and lunged. I quickly tried to bring up the earth, but it was way more difficult to do, and took way more energy for me. But it was only the first day of training, so I wasn't going to be so fluent. But at the end of the year, I wanted to be able to control the earth like Gaea, even though I knew that that was never going to happen.

'Oh it might' A soft voice said in my head. It quickly disappeared. I was confused to what it was. It might have just been the hopeful side of my mind talking.

I went back inside and hit the chair, but only to hear Vals calling my name.

'Get back out here. Now!'

It was urgent but not an emergency.

'Listen, I want you to make a house out of the earth. You have one month. That is your task. It must also come with bedroom. Remember you will be sleeping there to!'

That was going to be a challenge, but hey, I knew it was for the better. I was really tired, so I tried hard, in fact I put all my strength. And finally after all that work, I had finished making a door from hard, red rocks and dirt. Well that is a start.

I decided that I had worked hard enough for one entire day. Apparently, I had been practicing for nine hours. I think I can take a break. I went back inside to our little camp of ours and went face first into the old, springy mattress. With my face in the pillow, I started thinking about the house I had to build, and how hard the other challenges were going to be. While I was thinking all of this, my mind began to wonder off as I fell asleep.

'Hello Perseus.' I heard in my sleep. I was in another dream again wasn't I, but apparently I could interact with this dream.

'Hello, who is this?' I replied with curiosity sounding in my voice.'

'You will find out soon. Maybe in two years. You will face me and I will destroy you.'

I really wasn't afraid of his taunts, but just out of curiosity to see if I could get anything out of him to see if I could get him to tell me who he is, I decided to reply.

'I doubt you can actually do anything to me. I've beaten titans and thensome.'

'You doubt it now, but when you find out who I am, you will fear the day you ever met me.' His sentence shut me off, as if he knew what my plan was.

I could feel his presence leave my head, as I went back to sleep with a strange amount of curiosity still in my head.

**I think you guys already know who it is, but if you don't you will have to wait for next chapter so stick around. Btw, sorry for all of you followers who really liked my stories, and I left you guys hanging. As I said in the intro, by computer got hacked, and I had to give it to some techy guys. It took more time then expected, but now, I'm back and more ready than ever. Follow, Favorite, review or simply don't. Thank you and have a good day.**

**-TheChosen0ne1**


	8. A New Home Potion

**Hey guys, its TheChoseon0ne1 here with another chapter. I want to thank the followers who have been loyal and the new followers. Welcome aboard. So here goes another chapter.**

**Last Time: **

I went out at Val looked at me, knowing I was going to use my powers. I didn't. She understood, and lunged at me, making it necessary to use my powers. I willed to make a water wall with the moisture in the air. Val jumped right into and I willed it to move her back. I got some more water, and willed it to make a cage around her. I tried to will it to solidify, but I couldn't. It was to hot, so it couldn't solidify into ice. So I got that water and quickly through it at her face, making her wet all over. She looked angrily at me and lunged. I quickly tried to bring up the earth, but it was way more difficult to do, and took way more energy for me. But it was only the first day of training, so I wasn't going to be so fluent. But at the end of the year, I wanted to be able to control the earth like Gaea, even though I knew that that was never going to happen.

'Oh it might' A soft voice said in my head. It quickly disappeared. I was confused to what it was. It might have just been the hopeful side of my mind talking.

I went back inside and hit the chair, but only to hear Vals calling my name.

'Get back out here. Now!'

It was urgent but not an emergency.

'Listen, I want you to make a house out of the earth. You have one month. That is your task. It must also come with bedroom. Remember you will be sleeping there to!'

That was going to be a challenge, but hey, I knew it was for the better. I was really tired, so I tried hard, in fact I put all my strength. And finally after all that work, I had finished making a door from hard, red rocks and dirt. Well that is a start.

I decided that I had worked hard enough for one entire day. Apparently, I had been practicing for nine hours. I think I can take a break. I went back inside to our little camp of ours and went face first into the old, springy mattress. With my face in the pillow, I started thinking about the house I had to build, and how hard the other challenges were going to be. While I was thinking all of this, my mind began to wonder off as I fell asleep.

'Hello Perseus.' I heard in my sleep. I was in another dream again wasn't I, but apparently I could interact with this dream.

'Hello, who is this?' I replied with curiosity sounding in my voice.'

'You will find out soon. Maybe in two years. You will face me and I will destroy you.'

I really wasn't afraid of his taunts, but just out of curiosity to see if I could get anything out of him to see if I could get him to tell me who he is, I decided to reply.

'I doubt you can actually do anything to me. I've beaten titans and thensome.'

'You doubt it now, but when you find out who I am, you will fear the day you ever met me.' His sentence shut me off, as if he knew what my plan was.

I could feel his presence leave my head, as I went back to sleep with a strange amount of curiosity still in my head.

**Now: 1 month later**

**Percy POV**

I was completely and totally astounded by my work. Not only did I train water, blood, and moisture, but my Earth powers are almost beyond compare. I'm one of the most powerful earth benders that have ever lived. I bet that stupid son of Poseidon could never do half the stuff I ever did. It was way easier to bend it through my will now. I could smoothly create a five foot wall with five feet in width and height. I could also cause category two or three earthquakes. Not much, but if I mixed it with my category four mini hurricane, I was monstrous. I could easily destroy forty monsters in a few blows. Not only that, but I am a god with a sword. Well not really a god, but could fight Ares and could win. So yeah, I guess I am a god with a sword. But still not a literal god. Even though I was good with my human powers, I'm still not my very best in hellhound. Even though I run very fast, that is just because I basically ran for a year straight.

I thought all of this as I stood in front of the house I have created. I made my room pretty big, but I had to make the other room even bigger. My room was the size of a kitchen, since we didn't really need a kitchen. It was not like we had an oven. I made my room, then I made a room about two feet bigger for Val. In between our rooms was a circle with three paths. One to go outside, one to go to my room, or one to go to Valerie's room. All the walls were made of sturdy rocks, but the floor was made of the softest dirt I could find in the area. In that circle was a nice spit with a rod and everything. That was our oven.

As I was thinking all of this over, I just realized that since we are going to be walking, how was I going to use this house. As soon as I thought of that I already knew what Vals was planning.

I went outside, but found so sign of Val. I knew she was in the tent. I went in there, and she was sitting like a professionally trained dog, except twenty-times bigger. She looked at me with expectant eyes, so I told her that the house was ready, and I walked out of the tent with her trailing not too far. When she goot there, she looked at the house marveled that I could do such good architectural work. You learn a few things when you date an Athena girl. Or a bastard. Whatever you want to call _it_. The roof was flat, so I wasn't that fancy, but it could definitely take a lot of damage. There were no windows on the exterior. From far, it looked like another small red hill, but the closer you went to it, the more you realized what it was.

She beckoned her snout towards the house, and I nodded and went in to give her a tour.

**Zeus POV (bet you forgot about him didn't you. Unless you didn't. Then good job to you)**

It has been three fucking years, and still not one sign that the potion is ready. I really couldn't wait much longer, even though I still had like ninety-six years till he gets out of Tartarus.

I flashed down to the chamber and asked to see Hecate, since she was overseeing, and helping out with the potion, what did she get in return. Well Hecate was one horny bastard. And hot. I think you can guess what she gets.

"Hey big thunder." She has started calling me that ever since I showed her my 'big thunder'.

"Hello Hecate." I said sternly. It was pretty hard since she was in a beautiful form right now. Long, wavy black hair, a tight hoodie, show her giant DD cups. Along with the hoodie, she was wearing jeans that made her ass pop out deliciously. In fact, I'm surprised I haven't fucked her right now.

"What is the matter Thunder? Am I not pleasing you?" She purred in my ear while pushing her tits on my body. I could basically feel them in my hands.

"I just need an update on the potion." I said with as much sanity as I had control over.

"Sure, but you're going to have to bang me really hard Thunder. Really hard if you want that information." She purred into my ear. I can already imagine her wet cunt dripping over my face as I lap up her juices. I felt my cock getting harder. I realized, what could go wrong. So I surprised her as I took hold of her arms and put her up against a wall. I made cuffs appear on her hands as I hungrily teared off her shirt, showing her double D breast in a bra that could barely hold them. The bra was black with little thunder bolts on them. I licked the topped of her left boob while unzipping her jeans, and putting my hand in her panties. I barely touched her and she was already near an orgasm. I then bit the bra and teared it off releasing her luscious orbs to hang free in the air. Her nipples were already perking up as I took my hand out of her pants and used them to cup one boob while I put it in my mouth. I started sucking on her breasts, as if I was a baby taking milk from a mother, except, without the milk part. She moaned loud and sharp as I put her boob in my mouth. When I was done with that boob I moved onto the next, but kept one hand on the left boob to keep kneading her perky nipple.

I could tell that her boobs had had enough by how red they were, so I decided to move onto the main course. I ripped her jeans of with my godly strength. Her panties, like her bra, were black, but instead of a bunch of lightning bolts, it had only one big lightning bolt going straight to her pussy. I put my fingers on the outside of her panties and started rubbing. Her moans just kept telling me to go even faster. I kept rubbing and rubbing till she had an orgasm. I haven't even touched her yet. And it wasn't over, till I was over. I pulled her down to reveal her dripping wet cunt. I put my finger into her pussy, knowing where to hit each time. Her moans became louder and louder with every thrust of my finger. She then had another orgasm. I then flashed my pants away since you know what they say, third times a charm. I revealed my ten inch, erect cock. I looked at her hungry and saw fear and pleasure in her eyes. I move quickly towards her as I thrust up into her with lightning speed. I felt my dick getting wet as I went inside her. I kept thrusting and thrusting deep into her. Her boobs bouncing up and down with every thrust. I hit her clit every time. Eventually, I started to hit her womb.

"Who is my bitch!" I yelled.

"I am, I-I am." She moaned back at me.

"Ohhhhh" I can tell she came for the third time.

"Oh shit, oh shit, I'm cumming!" I yelled out as I let my sperm flow through her, knowing I have put a spell on it so she couldn't get pregnant.

"Oh god that felt so good." She said.

I just remembered what I was here for. I pulled my cock out of her as I then uncuffed her.

"Now, how long till the potion is ready?" I asked as I flashed a pair of pants back on.

"Two more years till it is ready." She replied breathlessly as she still had no clothes on. Just her being naked made me want to fuck her all over again. I flashed a pair of clothes on her and the flashed to my temple. Two more years. I could wait to more years.

**This was my first lemon in a long line of lemons to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, and follow and favorite. PM me if you have any questions or requests. Thank all of you and have a nice day. **

**-TheChosen0ne1**


End file.
